


A Hunt To Remember

by tegan_m14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Gayness, Lots of bad romance, M/M, Possession, Tags to be added, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yikes, almost no destiel but sort of, basically any hunter warnings, blame it on my beta for not slapping me about this, fangirl-turned-hunter, oh well, this fic makes no sense, what do i even put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegan_m14/pseuds/tegan_m14
Summary: "'No. I want out. I want out now! An innocent man died here, and we could be next!''Sorry, princess, that ain't gonna happen.''What isn't gonna happen? And I told you, stop calling me princess!"'You're not leaving. We'll see about the dying, but you're with us now, and there's no getting out of that. Princess."What will happen when secret ultrafangirl Jess meets her idols? Or... are they even her idols, or the actors who play them? Who are the men that picked her up in an old black car? Which ship will win? Can Jess juggle relationships and monsters? Most importantly, can Jess even fire a gun? All these questions and more are answered, in A Hunt To Remember





	1. This Can't Be Happening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notfye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfye/gifts).



> First and foremost ALL the credit to @Notfye, my amazing beta. (Girl I pick out typos in novels for fun,how do you catch all this stuff I miss 

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

 

I muttered some incomprehensible shit like, "Mjghlsakjncmn", fumbling for the alarm. "Why, school? Why?"

 

"Jess, time to get up," Mom called up the stairs.

 

"Yeah, yeah," I shouted back, then whispered,"Bite me."

 

But I'm getting ahead of myself. You should probably know who I am first.

 

My name is Jessica Atkins, and I'm 16. I live in Montana with my mom and dad. I'm a junior at Penfolker High School, where I plan on graduating early (all aces, of course) and then heading to Stanford, where I plan on becoming a lawyer. Then again, I'm a prime example of 'blondes have more fun'. I pride myself on being super well-rounded. I spend an equal amount of time studying, playing soccer, partying (in fact, at risk of sounding like a spoiled bitch, I'm one of the most popular girls at school. My girls and I usually spend lunch hour hanging out back with the seniors. Even my boyfriend of a year and a half, Jake, is a senior, and watching TV... especially my favourite show, Supernatural. None of my friends know (I'd shrivel and die) but I'm a huge Supernatural fangirl. I have a secret Tumblr account, an Archive Of Our Own account where I write fanfiction, and I'm saving up to go to a con and meet my idols, Jensen, Jared, and Misha. Misha... whenever I'm in a bad mood, I just think of Misha and I'm happy again. But one thing sets me apart from most other Supernatural fans. I don't ship Destiel. Ok, don't shoot. I just don't really see it, that's all. I ship Sastiel, and I like Dean and Jo together. Now that you know about me, let's jump back to the story, shouldn't we?

 

"Jess, you'll be late!" 

 

"FINE! Chuckdammit mother," I shouted, making my way to the closet. 

 

Now the daily ritual of what-in-luci's-underwear-am-I-gonna-wear. Hmmmm. Let's see. Knit turtleneck? Pass. Boob-tight tee? Gag me with a rusty knife. Black tank top? Sure. Now, pants. Sigh. Pants or shorts? Shorts. What colour? Light blue? Maybe not. Black? Too dark. Dark blue? That should work. Pair that with a leather jacket and my favourite silver bracelet and I'm all set. 

I head downstairs, where Mom is making my favourite, blueberry pancakes with apple juice. 

 

"There you a- oh, dammit," Mom sighed as the doorbell rang, "Stay here and eat your breakfast. How come you took so long to come downstairs?" 

 

"I stayed up late doing that essay for Mr. Kikla," I reassured her. Ha. I was up 'til, like, 3:45 re-watching season 9. "Don't worry, it rules."  Or it will, once I actually do it. The doorbell rang again. "I'm gonna eat, but you should get that"

 

Mom walked to the door as the bell rang again. Who is even at that damn door and what do they freakin' want? I heard Mom open the door.

 

"Hello, gentlemen... Can I help you?"

 

"We hope so, ma'am," I heard a deep male voice. I almost snorted my pancakes from a mix of surprise and laughter. The guys voice sounded almost exactly like my favourite actor, Jensen Ackles.  

 

"My name is Agent Brady, and this is my partner, Agent Gilmore. We're from the FBI, we just have a couple quick questions for you."

 

Wait a minute. Hold your hats. Hold your horses. Hold the phone. Just hold something. First off, Agents? There is so much shit with that, I need a mental shovel. See, there's two problems with these guys (who admittedly, I haven't even seen yet) being agents. The first is my mom has serious issues with policemen, so she won't take this 'visit' lightly. But the second... no. I couldn't even bring myself to entertain that idea. But then... I did some mental geography.

 

Supernatural is filmed in Vancouver, in Canada, and I know they're shooting season 12 right now... but I live in America, but it is close enough to where they film.. no, no. It can't be. But then, say the guys in my house look like Jensen and Jared... who are they?

 

I snapped out of my train of thought, realizing the conversation continued without me.

 

"-ave a teenaged girl in the house?"

 

Wait. Wait. What.

 

 

> "Y-yes, I d-do. Would you l-like to s-speak to h-her?"

 

"That would be great, ma'am," I heard a second voice say. It sounded strong yet soft, reassuring, comforting... it sounded like Jared Padalecki. 

 

Part of me was exploding, but part of me felt so sympathetic to everyone in that room. My mom stayed away from authority figures whenever possible, after what happened with my brother, and these guys probably had no idea that they weren't the ones making her tick; They hadn't done anything to her, but the knowledge of their power is what scared her. God, they must've all felt like they were hugging bombs.

 

"Jess," Mom called from the living room, "there's some... agents, here to see you." At least she isn't stuttering anymore, I thought. Suddenly, she breezed back into the kitchen. "Jess... do you know what those men want?"

 

"No, mom, I don't," Right after I said that, I saw the look in her eyes. Was it fear? Anger? Concern? I couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it made me realize she probably didn't even believe me. "I swear. Really." 

 

She nodded and let me pass. I walked into the living room, where two men sat on the couch. Okay, Jess. Moment of truth. As their heads started to turn, I almost gasped. _This can't be happening._

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Je- Ja- Sa- De- I- wha- how- bu- I," I sputtered for a good minute, while the men on the couch glanced at each other and then at me, then back at me, amused look on their faces. Because, of course, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki were sitting on my couch. Or was it Dean and Sam Winchester?

"Ma'am- Can I call you Mini-Ma'am?" Jensen/Dean asked with a smirk, "We need you to come with us."

"What?"

"We just need to ask you a few questions."

With that, Mom walked up behind me. "What's going on? She has school." Jensen/Dean got a funny look at that, almost like he was caught off guard.

Jared/Sam seemed to notice, and stepped in. "If it's fine with you, Ma'am, we need to ask your daughter a few questions. If you like, we could," He stopped, looking out the window at the yellow bus peeling past my street (shit), "Well, we're probably the best option now. We could drive your daughter to school and talk to her on the way."

"What? No!" Mom looked horrified at the idea. "I have the right to be there when the FBI have to speak to my daughter!"

"Ma'am, it's... it's classified information."

"Bull! You can't question my daughter without telling me why!"

"Well, what if we simply asked her what she'd like?" The three of them all shifted to look at me. Man, I kind of preferred being talked about like I wasn't there, if this was the alternative.

"Uh. I. I guess I could go with them."

"Honey, you don't know what you're saying," Mom made a final attempt. Nice try, but nah.

"It's a ride to school and a couple questions, Mom. What could happen?" I tried to ignore the twin grins on the men's faces as they gave each other a look that seemed to say, This should be good. Whatever happened, that grin told me it probably wouldn't be good, for me, at least. "Besides, I... I don't know, I trust them." I picked up my backpack. "Look, when I get home, we can talk then. Love you," With a final smile, I motioned for the men to stand and we walked outside. _What am I doing?_


End file.
